Insurrection
by wasuresara
Summary: Life (2017) makes its way into the Marvel and Star Wars universe. Rupert Skywalker and Alaka'i Fisto get an unknown (to their Galaxy) transmission about a specimen that went deadly. It is up to Al and Rupert to save Earth with the help of superheroes known to us, such as Tony Stark (Iron Man) and T'Challa (Black Panther). Will they be able to save the earth from Calvin?


"Generals! You might want to come and listen to this!"

Rupert swung around and glanced at the holo computer. His brows furrowed "What is it, Commander?"

The clone shook his head. "A transmission. But we don't know who sent it or where it came from."

"Well," said the Nautolan. "Patch it through."

A faint voice buzzed over the intercom _"Control, this is Station. Station for Control."_ the woman's voice hurried, _"The specimine's location is unknown. It is to be considered hostile and deadly. Our intent is to isolate it and destroy it in compliance with protocol. We will continue said course of action unle-"_ her voice buzzed out completely.

The two Jedi looked at each other. Rupert bit his lip and huffed; a confused look wiped across Alaka'i's face.

"That… that transmission came from a different Galaxy. One that I am very familiar with." the young General sighed again before typing in what seemed to be coordinates.

The tentacles on Alaka'i's head puffed out a bit. "Earth. But what could've possibly gone wrong?"

Rupert shook his head vigorously. "ISS must have made a mistake. The only people that would state _'Control to Station'_ is those on the International Space Station."

Alaka'i could feel the blood in his body drain. "But, David-"

"Is there, I know." Rupert sat a hand on his belt. "It sounds to me as if an experiment has gone deadly."

The Nautolan Jedi rubbed the back of his neck. "What did they mean by specimen?"

"I don't know."

"Sirs," the clone commander raised objection "you aren't going to go out and save the day, are you?"

Rupert chuckled at the thought. "I believe we have no choice in the matter.

Alaka'i nodded. "I will present this to the council and hopefully get them to agree on the matter at hand." he pressed a small blue button which popped out a small USB looking chip.

"Get that to the council as soon as possible." Rupert heaved another sigh. "May the Force be with you."

Alaka'i gripped the chip. "And with you."

* * *

The council buzzed in before Alaka'i as he bowed slightly. Master Windu sat forward. "Alaka'i. Good to see you again."

"And it's good to see you as well. Masters, there is something I need to bring before you." his breath was short as he pulled the chip out of a pouch on his belt and inserted it into the port. Again the lady's voice hummed over the intercoms. To Alaka'i, it was repetition. Sounded like a broken record.

When the voice cut out, Plo gave out a mechanical-sounding hum. "This woman over the transmission… do you know her?"

"Yes, I do. She is the Captain aboard the International Space Station. She-"

"Fear shrouds your thoughts." Fisto cut off his son. "Please don't make this personal."

He shook his head at his father. "It's not and will not be a personal mission. The ISS needs our help. This.. specimen, mind you, sounds dangerous. Kat, the woman on the transmission, is asking for help. If we do not respond and Earth falls to this life-form, I have a feeling it will come back and snap on us."

Yoda chimed in, "Agree, I do. Dangerous this specimen sounds. Deal with it, you must."

"I agree." Mace exhaled.

Plo looked at Fisto and then at Alaka'i. "Please be careful, my son. Your father and I will wait for you and meditate, helping you through the Force."

"Thank you, mother." Alaka'i bowed to his parents and the holo-transmission faded out. He stood in thought. _Personal. This is personal. David is in trouble and needs me._

* * *

As they halted over the planet, Rupert looked at the debris from the ISS. A cold breeze crawled up his skin. "I think we are too late."

Alaka'i sat a hand on the window. "We can't be.. There's no possible way."

"Al, we can't do anything else. We might as well just turn back." Rupert sat a hand on his companion's shoulder.

A faint but loud enough scream rang in Alaka'i's ears. _David._ "No! He's alive. David. We have to find David!"

Rupert exhaled. "We can't risk anything. For all we know, everyone could be dead."

Alaka'i swung around. "We can't risk any lives! Someone is still alive!" he stomped away. A large stone sat on his chest.

"Alaka'i! There's too much at stake! We don't know what we are up against! If the ISS is evacuated and there is no sign of life we can't just go out there and try fighting something that we don't know exists!" Rupert chased after the Nautolan.

He faced Rupert yet again. "It is our duty. We HAVE TO and MUST make sure we can find someone!"

"Sir! There is a Tony Stark on the comms? He says he wants to speak to you." Admiral Katles voiced to Rupert.

Again, the Jedi looked at each other. "Patch him through." he clicked on his holo-com and a metal figure stood there. "Tony. Good to see you again."

The iron suit's faceplate lifted up, revealing a middle-aged man. "General Skywalker! So, uh, I can't talk much. All I can say is that we are under attack."

"Under attack? Tony, elaborate please."

"Well." the hologram fuzzed to a different scene. "Take a look."

An odd view of a lifeboat appeared, but it seemed to be surrounded by roots. These roots didn't seem to be the average plant-life roots. No. This belonged to something bigger. Maybe whatever the life-form Captain Ekaterina referred to made its way down to Earth.

"This pod came into orbit only a few hours ago. I scanned it and there is life inside. You better get down here ASAP!" Tony's voice sounded raspy. "Everyone here on the surface is in danger. We need your help."

Al looked over at Rupert with an "I told you so" look and the blonde haired jedi threw his hands up in protest.

Rupert looked back at Tony. "I will send a squad down with Alaka'i in a few."

"Alright. Please hurry though. We could use some serious alien experience soon!"

Tony fazed out and Rupert glanced at Alaka'i. "Looks like you were right. Someone is down in that pod."

The amphibious man's lekku puffed out a bit more. He tried to speak but no words wanted to escape. Just silence. He folded his arms and looked down. "He's alive. I can sense it."

"And if he is? Alaka'i. There could be a chance that he is dead in that lifeboat."

Alaka'i looked at Skywalker and blinked. The words wouldn't register correctly. "He is. That's what I've been trying to tell you."

* * *

Footnotes: There was no correct category for _Life_ unfortunately but it was directed by Daniel Espinosa. Pretty good movie. Might want to watch it if you are going to read the story all the way through. The quote that Kat says to Control is found at 1:01:13 or pretty close to. The movie was originally supposed to be the prequel to Venom but that jumped the ship. You'll see similarities between Venom and Calvin in the story.

Please note that Alaka'i calls Plo "mother". Biologically, Kit and Plo made a "test tube" baby and used a surrogate. If you want to see what Alaka'i looks like, you can find a drawing of him (plus a bio) on my deviantart, As for Rupert. He looks like Anakin. I mean, a lot like Anakin. With a little mix of Rex.

I didn't edit this so any reviews and suggestions are welcome! Thank you!

I don't own Star Wars, Life, Marvel, or any of the characters. I own Rupert, Alaka'i, Admiral Katles, and the unnamed Clone Commander. Any information or characters in the story that have the likeness of any real person is purely coincidental.


End file.
